


Dustoff

by OfficialSeidon



Category: Iconoclasts (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialSeidon/pseuds/OfficialSeidon
Summary: Robin and Blacks first battle





	Dustoff

When Royal enters the detritus pit, its everything Black can do not to launch herself at him, drive him into the dirt, and crush him. Instead she waits, as the Prophet speaks, attempting to pass her by. She responds, throws him to the ground, chokes him, humiliates him. Makes him human. Thats all they ever were, really, just humans cloaked in dead flesh and fake limbs disguised as immortals.

Then the magnet haired heroine herself appears, running up to save the defenseless brat, and she almost wants to laugh. Chrome may have prevented her from killing Elro, but Chrome isnt here now, and the little brunette pirate with her is all too easy to defeat, leaving just Robin and Black. And she draws upon her anger and pain and sadness, and looks across the room. 

And she sees the Pain and Fear and Loss, but she also sees Hope and Determination and almost feels a shred of Respect for the blonde.

And so they grieve existance together

***

The first attack Black hits her with is almost too fast for her to see, is too fast to dodge, and she feels the full force of her wrath as Robins face meets the detritus hard enough to bounce her up again. And again. And again. And Robin gets back up, blood leaking from several cuts from Blacks metal fists, ringing in her ears, and it occurs to her how incredibly lucky she is to still be alive, moments before Black is on her again, launching punches so quickly the air hardens and ripples, forming shockwaves from the force behind her fists.

Shes FAST, and Robin can only get two or three hits in with her stungun at a time before she is again dodging the Agents attacks, desperately trying to survive each punch, each bull rush to knock her down, the massive leaps from one end of the pit to the other. The controllers coming from the ceiling also complicate matters, forcing her to split her attention to destroy them, opening her up. 

But the damage is adding up, and shes knows it

***

Black isnt stupid. She knows fighting in the pit puts her at the disadvantage of being unable to heal, making her just as vulnerable as the girl shes battling. But Black didnt get to where she was by being weak either, and she has no intention of stopping until she has crushed Elros sister into a dusty scarlet paste. 

Shes slowing though, and so she gathers her strength and lunges, faster than ever, snatches the sister out of the air, and again, throws her into ground over, and over, and over. She sees Robin cough up blood, and Black rushes forward, intent on ending Elros blood once and for all.

She moves so fast in fact, that she doesnt notice the missile until it hits her square in the face

***

Robins whole existance is pain, her stungun plunged into the dust as she struggles to sit up. Agent Black is on her knees, her own difficulty moving readily apparent. She wants to attack, to finish Robin, but lets out an angered shout as she finally goes down, unable to muster the strength to even stand up. Which is fine by Robin, because with her weapon cooling down after that missile launch, she couldnt have done a thing to stop her. Robin stands, using her wrench to gain a bit of stability before moving over to check on Royal and Mina.

She didnt want to be here when Black woke up.


End file.
